Far Too Long
by Seer of Blood Luke
Summary: "The world was wrecked and everyone knew it." Homestuck AU: Zombiestuck. Expect zombies, violence, blood/gore and some level or cursing. The first 'chapter' is mild, mostly testing the waters, hence the shortness.


The year was 2020 and it was just as shitty as the year before it. The world was wrecked and everyone knew it. Nearly half of the world was dead and no one was making any moves to repopulate it. This just wasn't something you wanted a child to grow up in and no one knew when it would end. The once populated cities of the world were now just empty streets and trash. Paper flitted through the streets, getting caught on long abandoned cars and… bodies. It was impossible to go a block without seeing a mangled and rotting corpse sprawled out close by. Almost all of the bodies look like they were ravaged by a pack of wolves, blood and gore smeared around them. Sometimes the limbs were dragged a good ways away from the main slaughter area. It was not a pretty sight to behold.

And then, to make it worse, there were the corpses that didn't stay dead.

No one knows where they came from, but most everyone left blames science. In 2019 scientists had made extensive advances in nearly every field and had released several vaccines, medical procedures as well as many machines that people started to use in everyday life. The survivors needed something to blame and that was it. Nothing else had ever reanimated the dead, after all. On the subject of survivors, they were hard to come by. In the United States, those who didn't make it to the repurposed army bunkers and bases were left out with the creatures. Everyone was safe under army protection, well, most everyone. As previously mentioned, not everyone made it to the bunkers. And not everyone was a large, large number. They were left out with the flesh eaters, sacrifices everyone was willing to make to save themselves.

Your name is John Egbert and you are one of the ones left out on your own.

As previously mentioned, your name is John Egbert. The truth is, you've been on your own for entirely too long. You lost track of how long it's been since you've seen another person- a still living person. The gore-caked hammer in your hand and dried blood on your clothing testified that you'd had plenty of run-ins with the undead, though. Currently, you were resting on a ledge a couple stories above the ground. You had carefully edged your way out here in an attempt to feel safe. You figure that if any zombies managed to drag their pitiful selves up the building's stairs that they at least wouldn't be able to maneuver the thin part of the ledge that leads to the platform you're residing on. Then again, you could be wrong. You never honestly thought that zombies would be real, but here they are… You run a hand through your thick, black hair and regret it right away. Your hand is grimy and your hair greasy. You feel gross, as usual. When was the last time you'd cleaned yourself up? You sigh aloud and wonder if one of the buildings nearby has working water.

You don't wonder for long, though. Movement below catches your eye and you instinctively clutch your hammer's handle tighter; tensing up as watch the figure intently. Could it be another human…? The shambling, jerky movements tell you no. Your heart sinks and you loosen your grip on your hammer so that you can bring a grimy hand up to rub your eye. You shoved your glasses up first, rub tiredly at one of your bright blue eyes and then let your black, square-framed glasses fall back into place. They slip down your nose a bit, but the sudden fatigue washing over you stops you from caring overly much. After thinking it over briefly, you decide that your ledge should be safe enough to sleep on. You scoot back so your back is against the wall and quickly curl into yourself, your hammer clutched tightly to your chest like a security blanket. It's only mind-day and you know you should keep moving since it's more dangerous at night, but… where are you in such a rush to move to? You'd been around your town multiple times and after each round there has been less and less people. You've even tried exploring the surrounding area in hopes of maybe finding someone.

Anyone.

You don't remember how long it's been since you gave up on trying to find your friends. You can only hope they made it safely to a camp.


End file.
